comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Artemis Thorson/Artemis Thorson's Up-and-Coming!
With the recent creations of Earth-4605 and the Secret Six film, I have been gaining new ideas for realities, simply too much to keep contained in my brain and on word docs. This blog isn't necessarily for promotion, it's just a place for me to put my stuff, although if you wish to comment and leave feedback, it is welcomed! DCAU Reboot The DCAU Reboot is basically just me doing my very own version of the reality featured in Justice League Unlimited. I was always in love with that cartoon, and honestly I'm surprised I haven't done anything like this sooner. For images in this reality, I will be allowing myself to use any sort of animated version of the characters involved. The Main Justice League Roster will still consist of: *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern *Flash *Hawkgirl *J'onn J'onzz Contemplating making Barry Allen and Hal Jordan existing characters. Justice Society will have existed in the 60's-70's, including some current JLU members such as Wildcat and Red Tornado. Cadmus will be led by Amanda Waller, Wade Eiling, Emil Hamilton, and Maxwell Lord. Rick Flag will be their most valuable soldier. The Secret Society is still led by Grodd, with Luthor scheming to take over. Also, the Society will feature many Batman villains as members, unlike the TV show did due to legal reasons at the time. Harley Quinn will be a member, but the Joker will not. The Suicide Squad will also be a recurring team, often featuring members of the Secret Society. Suicide Squad-Verse Speaking of the Suicide Squad, this is basically just a universe following the adventures of Floyd Lawton / Deadshot as he works with his team, the Secret Six, and is often forced to be a member of the Suicide Squad. Each Team will consist of: Suicide Squad: *Rick Flag *Deadshot *Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn *George Harkness / Captain Boomerang *Eric Needham / Black Spider *Leonard Snart / Captain Cold *Nanaue / King Shark *Antonio Carlton / Bane *Louise Lincoln / Killer Frost *Slade Wilson / Deathstroke *Daniel West / Reverse-Flash *David Everhart / Black Manta *Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy *Bette Sans Souci / Plastique *William Tockman / Clock King *Chato Santana / El Diablo *Waylon Jones / Killer Croc *Lester Buckinsky / Electrocutioner *Lawrence Crock / Sportsmaster *Jonathan Crane / Scarecrow *Ben Turner / Bronze Tiger Secret Six: *Deadshot *Thomas Blake / Catman *Antonio Carlton / Bane *Axel Walker / Trickster *Talia al Ghul *Jean Dayton / Artemis Spider-Man-Verse The Spider-Man-Verse is a reality with very little development atm, but it wil feature multiple characters with Spider-Powers, such as Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales, and Miguel O'Hara, as well as a few OC's. Not sure what I'll be doing with other teams like Avengers and Fantastic Four. Movieverse The Movieverse is an alternate reality featuring characters from popular movies that all exist within one continuity. Existing Characters: *Wesley Gibson (James McAvoy, Wanted) *William Cage (Tom Cruise, Edge of Tomorrow) *Rita Vrateski (Emily Blunt, Edge of Tomorrow) *J. Daniel Atlas (Jesse Eisenberg, Now You See Me) *Henley Reeves (Isla Fisher, Now You See Me) *Merritt McKinney (Woody Harrelson, Now You See Me) *Jack Wilder (Dave Franco, Now You See Me) *Dom Cobb (Leonardo DiCaprio, Inception) *Arthur Hoffman (Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Inception) *Ariadne Matthews (Ellen Page, Inception) *Donald Eames (Tom Hardy / Jude Law, Inception) *Robert Fischer (Cillian Murphy, Inception) *Franklin Foster (Chris Pine, This Means War) *Tuck Hansen (Tom Hardy, This Means War) *Lauren Scott (Reese Witherspoon, This Means War) *Nick Walker (Ryan Reynolds, R.I.P.D.) *Roy Pulsipher (Jeff Bridges, R.I.P.D.) Original Characters: *Alexis Nichols (Jennifer Lawrence, Wanted) *Quentin “Q” McGuinty (Mattew McConaughey, Now You See Me) *Michael McKinney (Vin Diesel, Now You See Me) *Eliot Parsons (Aaron Taylor-Johnson, R.I.P.D.) *Dean Goldman (Will Smith, R.I.P.D.) My Very Own Badass Graphic Novel-Verse TBA Post-Apocalypse World The Post-Apocalypse World has literally just been created, it's a very familiar concept, I'll be taking one all-powerful villain who is capable of practically enslaving/destroying humanity, leaving only a small squadron of a handful of heroes left to oppose him. The villain will also be recreating villains and some dead heroes as his or her servants. I don't know if this reality will be in Marvel or DC (I'll probably make one of each). But for Marvel I'm excluding Apocalypse and Ultron since this is practically an "Age of" story. Marvel's will probably be Mephisto. DC's won't be Darkseid, he's too predictable, so I don't know who I'll use for them. UPDATE: for DC I'll be using General Zod's consciousness trapped within Doomsday's body. ''Radioactive'' (working title) Radioactive (working title) is a reality focusing on the early adventures of Peter Parker as Spider-Man and all the heroes and villains he meets along the way. It's basically Smallville, but with Spider-Man. Category:Blog posts